The Art of Seduction
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Seduction:The practice of ensnaring your victim in a web of lies,leading them through the carefully laid out paths.Until they are lost in the obsidian downward gradient of lust and hate,passion and illusions. Full Summary Inside! Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Art of Seduction**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: Devil-Babe-911/Akuma-Chibi  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural  
Published: 05-13-09, Updated: 09-10-09  
Chapters: 4, Words: 11,807

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Seductress**

* * *

_**The Art of Seduction**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Seduction: The practice of ensnaring your victim in a web of lies, leading them through the carefully laid out paths. Until they are lost in the obsidian downward gradient of lust and hate, passion and illusions. Kagome Higurashi... Substitute Teacher and New Swim Coach at Duel Academy**_

_**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/?/?/?/?/ect…**_

_**Genre – Romance / Alternate Universe / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Excessive Language)**_

_**A/N: A small disclaimer, the poem **__**The Seductress**__** belongs to **__**Charles M. Moore**__**. I rarely write disclaimers for Anime's or Books or Manga's or Movies anymore because to be perfectly honest...it's a waste of time. If you need me to inform you that I don't own something then you're a nutty with an infatuation in looking yourself up and down in the mirror while butt naked...T_T don't ask...Anyways, I see no need in pointing out the obvious, so I'll end my rant with an **__**'up yours but have a nice day.'**_

_**P.S. I wasn't trying to be mean, I just REALLY wanted to put that last bit on there, hehe. ^_^''**_

_**NOTE: This story will be part of an ongoing series with multiple other Anime's, in which a few characters from this story…will appear in other stories. This series is what is known as an Aniverse Series. It means you are using multiple anime's throughout the series. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Also, before I forget, the dress she is wearing can be found at the top of my profile page.**_

_**The Seductress**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Seduction is always _

_more singular and sublime than sex_

_and it commands the higher price_

**-x-x-x-**

Jet black hair moved with the gentle breeze of the heavenly night. It's natural hymn a mélange of alluring sounds that mingled with an almost ethereal voice. Its whisper carried with the breeze across the starry veil.

"_She will hold you by the hand  
and gaze into your eyes.  
She'll laugh at every thing you say  
you feel she understands.  
She'll coyly pull her dress down  
when she rise's from her chair.  
Then smile discreetly as she catches  
your eyes follow her."_

Azure blue eyes gazed out at the ocean waves that clashed against the sand and stone formations. Hues of blues, greens and white mingled in the colliding waves. The silhouette of the possessor of the entrancing Azure orbs moved only so slightly.

"_Her manner fits just perfectly  
it's made to catch your eye.  
She'll flatter you and touch your cheek  
then give a gentle sigh.  
Her tongue will moisten supple lips  
and make you wish for more.  
With stilettos sparkling power  
she walks across the floor."_

A black lace flair sleeved dress clung to her body, her moon kissed skin held a shimmer thanks to the moon that hovered high in the night sky before her, causing the beautiful ocean to sparkle. Her feet and legs were clad mesh stockings that came to her thighs and attached to a lace garter belt hidden beneath the dress. A pair of simple black knee high boots finished the enticing look.

"_A Samba rhythm beckons  
as she hands you your first drink.  
You tremble with acceptance  
as she gives a little wink.  
Then swiftly turns away  
inciting movement to the beat.  
You stand there clutching at your drink  
with wonder and flat-feet."_

A light in the far distance informed her of the ship that would be docking soon. A small smirk marred the perfect features of this mysterious porcelain like individual. She turned and walked away from the ocean and towards the largest of four buildings.

"_She guides you swaying to the floor  
and tempts you to the dance.  
Her body gently brushing  
with movements that entrance.  
You tentatively join her  
she leads you in the play.  
Seduction process now complete  
the bed awaits your stay."_

Her words died down as the wind carried her songs whisper away to invisible ears, her figure vanishing in the night as she passed the archway to Duel Academy.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Three Day's Later)**

"It's a lovely day, don't you think Crowler." A bold and strong voice carried a cheerful and merry tone. A tanned man with a mid bulk build walked happily towards the Duel Academy docking bay.

"Oh yes Chancellor Sheppard, I must agree." This voice was more scratchy and higher pitched and the carrier of said tone held a more suck up attitude. Blonde hair in a mid high ponytail swayed with his steps, his lips painted purple and his outfit consisting of the blue uniform of the highest class, his more unique and outspoken then the others.

"Ah, have you met the one who will be substituting for you while you are away for the next three months?"

"I have not yet had the pleasure, but I can only hope he can keep them in line. I don't want any slacking in my classroom."

"She Crowler, she. Our newest staff member is a...she."

"Oh goodness me, I was not made aware. Will she be having a permanent place in the Duel Academy Staffing?"

"What I know for sure is that she will be here for a year. Since your classes are only during the morning from eight till eleven, she will still be able to teach for the newest position that she requested."

"Requested? Please Chancellor Sheppard, explain."

"Of course Crowler, you see, she was recommended by our schools top funder, Kaiba. By her request, he had some renovations done to the school over summer brake. The center of the Academy's roof is a pool now. Quite amazing if I do say so myself, she'll be the swim coach during one to four after lunch."

"I see, and a recommendation of Seto Kaiba...I expect great things from her."

"As do I Crowler. Now, let's go greet the students, I see the Duel Ship ahead."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Duel Ship)**

Jaden Yuki stood at the front of the ship, looking ecstatic as the ship approached the Dueling Academy.

"JAY!!!" Jaden turned to see his best friend running up to him with three others close behind.

"SY!!! Alexis, Chazz and Atticus! What's up?!?!" He asked as he gave a hug to the happily crying Syrus.

"We were looking for you, so that we could all get off together and wouldn't get lost in the crowd."

"Really?! Cool! Hey look, were docking!" Jaden ran to the docking bridge with the others running close behind.

"JADEN!!! WE WERE TRYING TO FIND SO THAT WE _DIDN'T_ GET LOST!!!!" Syrus cried out causing Jaden to laugh as he slowed down a bit more.

"Sorry Sy, just excited I guess."

"It's alright to be excited Jaden, but try not to knock anyone off the docking overpass." Alexis said, pointing to a kid holding another one who had almost been knocked over the edge.

"Eh, hehe. Sorry about that." The three sighed before following him off the overpass and onto the freshly trimmed grass. "DUEL ACADEMY!! I'M BACK!!!!"

"Great, Jaden Yuki. I knew the blissful return of our students would be ruined, but I had hoped you would have waited till after the Opening Ceremony to speak." They turned to see Crowler standing with a sneer in place on his face.

"Dr. Crowler!!! It's great to see you! Did you miss me?!?!?" Jaden asked with a sheepish grin.

"Scarcely. Miss. Rhodes it's good to see you and your brother are doing well. I wish you both another radiant year at the Academy. Though, I wish you would choose better company, a least you can keep a GPA higher then the Academy grounds squirrels." Alexis sighed while Syrus squirmed. Atticus frowned at the comment and went to say something when Jaden interrupted him.

"What's a GPA?" Atticus had to rethink what he was going to say after that.

"My thoughts exactly, Jaden Yuki." Crowler let out a laugh as he walked away, leaving a confused Jaden in the wait.

"Putting all of that aside, I'll assume that you both heard of the renovations that happened at the Academy over summer brake?" Alexis asked.

"**...Renovations?"** They asked together.

-Sigh-

"Yes, renovations. We had letters sent over summer brake informing us."

"I was with my Aunt and two cousins...so I didn't get my mail." Jaden said smiling.

"I think I got something like that...but..."

_**-Flashback-**_

_Syrus chased the fat cat of his deceased Teacher around the house, having taken the cat in after the...'untimely' death._

"_Pharaoh!!! GIVE THAT BA―ACK!!"_

_**-Thump-**_

_He looked up in a haze of dizziness, glancing up at the stairs he had fallen down and glaring at the cat with the white envelope in his mouth._

"_Fine, keep it! Probably isn't that important anyways." He sighed and stood up sitting down across from his brother who had quirked a brow at his odd behavior._

"_Syrus, don't let anyone here you conversing with the cat. I'd hate to have to send you to a psychological institution for such behavior."_

_Syrus blushed and nodded awkwardly._

_**-End-Flashback-**_

'_Speaking of which, where is Pharaoh...'_

"So you let the cat win?" Atticus laughed out.

"That isn't what happened!!!" He cried out helplessly in an attempt to defend the small bit of dignity that he thought he had left.

"What a warm family reunion." Everyone turned to see Bastion standing there with a small smirk.

"BASTION!!! MY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER!!! How was your summer?" Jaden asked while he pulled on his red jacket that he had taken off during the ride there.

"Rather tedious in contrast to school. I mean...after last years' dealings, it's hard to assess a higher form of stimulation."

"...English please."

"It was boring."

"OH!!! I knew that."

"So you all received the Renovations Notice?"

"Jaden didn't and Pharaoh ate Syrus's."

"At least it wasn't homework or anything like that."

"Yes, I'll assume that Crowler wouldn't accept the...'My cat ate my homework' pretext."

"Wait, so what renovations are you guys all on about?" Jaden asked as they made their way inside the entrance hall of the Academy.

"The roof has a built in pool and we have a swim coach now."

"I hope he's cooler then Crowler." Atticus said.

"I hope he's nicer." Syrus added.

"I just hope our swim coach isn't a man." Alexis said.

"What else would our swim coach be?" Jaden asked as he tilted his head.

"Uh, a woman."

"Oooh...that would be even better." Atticus sighed at the thought of another beautiful woman to show his affections to.

"Hmm, that isn't all. For three months Dr. Crowler will be away on business. So we will have a substitute too." Bastion continued.

"WAHOOOOO!!! CROWLER FREE FOR THREE MONTHS!!!"

"JADEN!" Alexis scolded as all heads in the auditorium turned to them.

"Just like the old days."

"Yes...the unwanted attention that comes with being Jaden's friend." Bastion agreed with Syrus.

Everyone looked up at the sound of footsteps echoing in the hall.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of a story that ISN'T on my LIST!!!! I hope no one gets mad that I started a new story. I just didn't want to forget. READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE AND SANKYU!!! ^_^''**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Term, What I AM**

* * *

_**The Art of Seduction**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Seduction: The practice of ensnaring your victim in a web of lies, leading them through the carefully laid out paths. Until they are lost in the obsidian downward gradient of lust and hate, passion and illusions. Kagome Higurashi... Substitute Teacher and New Swim Coach at Duel Academy**_

_**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/?/?/?/?/ect…**_

_**Genre – Romance / Alternate Universe / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Excessive Language)**_

_**A/N: **__**This story is a DARK SEDUCTION FIC!!! Kagome is going to be PAIRED with ANY ONE person! It's a story about manipulation and such. Has anyone EVER seen Bible Black???? It will be similar to that!**_

_**With that said allow me to give a few story warnings.**_

_**+-+-+**__**WARNING:**__** Strong Sexual Humiliation, RAPE, Blackmail, M&S Bondage, YAOI, YURI, (Whatever you call sex between a man and a woman in anime...-_-), GROUPIES and Dark Manipulation!!! A LOT MORE!!!!!+-+-+**_

_**NOTE: This story will be part of an ongoing series with multiple other Anime's, in which a few characters from this story…will appear in other stories. This series is what is known as an Aniverse Series. It means you are using multiple anime's throughout the series. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**Also, before I forget, the dress she is wearing can be found at the top of my profile page.**_

_**A Term...What I AM**_

**-x-x-x-**

_All great lovers are articulate_

_and verbal seduction,_

_is the surest road to actual seduction._

**-x-x-x-**

**(10 Minutes Prior To the Duel Academy Ships Arrival)**

The woman with flowing black hair and azure blue eyes once more stood looking out at the ocean, this time from the rooftop of the Duel Academy. She wore a pair of denim short shorts and a lilac colored lacy detailed top that had a slightly shimmery fabric to create a romantic style. The button closure front allowed for a custom, secure fit. It stopped just above her belly button where a stunning belly ring could be seen, a black shimmering heart-shaped Swarovski crystal was set in a sterling silver flame setting. Dangling gently beneath it was a color-matching heart-shaped gem.

She glanced behind her towards the pool that was filling up with water mixed with four chlorine tablets, two on each side of the pool.

"Almost full..." She said, standing up and stretching. She moved over to the pools edge and crouched down, looking into the 14 foot deep end of the pool. "This is enough." She said before walking over to the roof's edge.

"**How's it looking!!!" **A man shouted from below, a large hose was attached to a large tank on the back of a large tank that Kaiba had had sent over to the school for her.

"It's full, cut it off!!!" She called back to him, catching the attention of a few passerbies'.

"**Right!"** She turned back and watched as the water died down and stopped all together. She ran her hand through her wavy black hair that fell in silky waves down to the small of her back.

A few minutes later the door to the roof opened and a man came up to her with a clipboard in hand and a ballpoint pen.

"A signature Miss?" The man asked. A small smirk as he looked her over. She signed the paper and tried to ignore the pull that came when such morons were near.

'_It's always like this. The essence calls out to me...'_ She glanced at him and assessed the man. He was lean and looked well kept, unruly brown hair and grayish blue eyes. His body covered in the normal uniform for whatever he was.

"Here you go. You should come by after the Welcoming Ceremony. I could use some...help prepping the pool for tomorrow."

"I think I could find time for that. See you after the ceremony then Miss. ...Higurashi."

"Call me Kagome."

"I'm Lester."

"Nice to meet you. I should get going though, till then." She said, slipping on a pair of white cross patent leatherette strap platforms that buckled on the side and were four inch heels. She grabbed a blue uniform jacket top and pulled it on before walking out the door buttoning it.

'_Not to bad of a body...his name is corny...but I am more curious about...his essence. Hopefully it has more taste then his name.'_ She walked up to three men and smiled.

"Ah, Miss. Higurashi, you made it in time. I suspect that the pool is filled up and ready for Swim Class."

"Yes Chancellor Sheppard, it's ready for classes. Who are these two, Chancellor?"

"Aw, this is Dr. Crowler and Mr. Truesdale. Dr. Crowler here is the one you will be subbing for during the first half of your classes for the next three months."

She smiled and held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Dr. Crowler. I'll do my best to take care of your students."

"Wonderful, I'm sure you will do exceedingly well, being that Mr. Kaiba recommended you." He said with a smile.

"Yes, that may be, but my teaching skills are even unknown to him. He recommended me for...different reasons."

"I see...and what would those reasons be if you don't mind me asking."

She smiled and turned to the younger boy with soft looking skin and Navy blue hair, his eyes were a light grey and he wore the obelisk blue jacket much like her and Crowler and a pair of black pants and shoes. "Mr. Truesdale, what do you teach here?"

"I am the newest History Teacher and Slifer Dorm Supervisor. I'm assuming that since you are subbing for Dr. Crowler that you will be the Obelisk Dorm supervisor?"

"...hehe, your guess is as good as mine." He was about to comment when Chancellor Sheppard walked up to them.

"Miss. Higurashi, the Ceremony is about to start, if you will join the other teachers, Mr. Truesdale, you too, in your rightful seats. Your name is on your chairs." They nodded and walked onto the stage, heads turning up to see them.

Chancellor Sheppard walked out and up to the microphone.

"**Can I please have everyone take a seat please!?"**

Kagome watched as the students took their seats except for one student, a girl with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes who walked up to the stage and to the seat next to Dr. Crowler.

"**Now, it is with great pride and pleasure I welcome back our students from last year and welcome our new students to a fun filled and exciting year at Duel Academy. May the new school year bring...many new...adventures. Before I continue though, a few words from last years top student, Alexis Rhodes, please welcome her to the stage."**

As expected for the well equipped girl, Kagome watched her walk up to the mic, ignoring the many cat calls from the boys in the audience. The clapping died down as she held her hand up and smiled.

"**Thank you Chancellor Sheppard****. Fellow students and friends, after last years...events I can only hope this year...though **_**adventures**_** it may hold, will be a little less dramatic. I am happy to be here again with all of my fellow students and hope that we can make more memories this year like our previous years here.**

**With the...loss of Professor Banner, we will have a new teacher filling the position for History Teacher. Before introducing him to the stage, let's bow our head in remembrance of our late professor."**

Kagome held back a sigh and ignored temptation of rolling her eyes as she followed the others example and bowed her head, closing her eyes. For about a minute or so they remained silent until she started speaking again and everyone looked back up.

"**Someone that many of us know very well and others have heard of, our very own Zane Truesdale will be filling the History position. Please welcome him back to Duel Academy with open arms."**

The auditorium was filled with loud clapping and cheering as Zane stood and bowed to the students before sitting back down.

"**Now as most of you should be aware of, others...well, anyways, we had renovations done to the Academy and now a new class has been added to our schedules as well as a pool on the roof. Our newest teacher..." **She looked down at the paper she held before her that she looked at for the first time since she started speaking. **"Miss. Higurashi will also be taking over Dr. Crowler's position as a substitute for three months."**

Again, catcalls and loud applauding could be heard all over the island as it echoed in the auditorium. Kagome stood and repeated Zane's earlier motions as she bowed before taking her seat.

"**Once more, welcome to a new year at Duel Academy." **She bowed as a round of applause sounded for her. She walked back to her seat and Chancellor Sheppard took the stage again.

Kagome ignored everything that followed, the Chancellor's speech, Dr. Crowler's farewell, Zane's...she didn't hear what he said, too busy restraining herself from...well...she had to calm her blood down before she did something that would embarrass him and herself. Then Chancellor Sheppard called her up to the stage and she felt her heart skip a beat. She was _not_ good with public announcements and such. She felt Zane nudge her shoulder and she shook herself mentally out of her little faze.

Standing and walking up to the mic she smiled and thanked the Chancellor.

"**...****You know, not once have I ever been required to get up on stage and speak, so really, I have nothing. I―"**

"I'M WITH YOU KAGS!!!!! WAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"**...would like to thank you all for welcoming me here and I hope that we can all become good friends or at t****he least acquaintances. I would like to inform all students that after school hours, the pool is closed. Also, standard swim class dress code will be enforced, since the swimsuits will be in your room when you get there I'm sure I won't have to bother with that rule. As for subbing for Dr. Crowler's class, well, I hope his students will help me with what I need to do since this is relatively new to me. Thank you again, please take care of me."** She bowed respectfully and sighed when a loud cheering erupted from the audience.

She walked back to her seat as Chancellor Sheppard closed up the announcements.

"_Miss. Higurashi, if you don't mind me asking, how does Jaden Yuki know you?"_

Kagome looked to Dr. Crowler who was next to Zane who also looked curious but remained silent.

"_He is my cousin."_

The looked at her in surprise but said nothing more.

'_Tell me that this is almost over, I can't take much more. The essence, it's calling out for me...'_ She let her eyes slip shut, unaware of Zane watching her from the corner of his eyes. _'I haven't fed on the essence in a little longer then a week, since I was with Mr. Kaiba...'_ Her cheeks flushed a soft pink like a sakura petal.

Zane watched the display and frowned in confusion, unsure of what to make of the situation.

'_I live with the help of the Essence, something that both men and women have, so I am rarely in a situation that I have...none. These two sexes...supply me with life...without even knowing it.'_

She opened her eyes at the sound of clapping and chairs scrapping the floors, a small smirk lining her lips as the faint blush vanished. Still unaware of Zane's eyes following her every movement.

'_I suppose there are other, less drastic, ways of gathering the essence, but I much prefer this game...of 'cat and mouse'. Maybe...a seductress isn't the proper term for what I am...a Black Widow maybe...? Spinning an intricate web of lies and deception, leading the victim into the sticky trap until it is lost in the obsidian downward gradient of lust and hate, passion and illusions...' _She stood and started helping the teachers clear up the auditorium. _'Or maybe a Succubus is the accurate term, a woman demon that was believed to have sexual intercourse with men while they were asleep. A race of demonic beings that feed off of the...essence, yes, this is what I am. Aside from the bat wings, tail and horns, I am similar to a Succubus.'_

She finished up with the chairs and walked back up the steps to the pool.

'_I am a Demonic Seductress...this is me.'_ She opened the door to see _Lester_ leaning against the wall of the roof staring at her. A small smirk appeared on her lips as she locked the door behind her with her key before walking up to him. _'I take the essence from men and women. I live for this...essence.'_

She moved against Lester's' body, her eyes closed now as she concentrated fully on her goal. She felt him get hard from her touch like so many before him. His clothes were peeled off quickly enough, discarded along with hers.

**-x-x-x-**

Zane climbed the stairs after saying hi to Alexis his brother and the others. He headed up after Miss. Higurashi, curious as to why she was smirking and so flushed during the entrance ceremony. He heard soft moans from the roof and slowed down a bit, walking the rest of the way as silently as possible. He pulled his own set of keys to the Academy out and unlocked the door carefully after checking to see if it was locked.

He opened it enough that a basketball could fit through. He felt his breath get caught in his throat at the sight before him. Some anonymous man thrusting in and out of the teacher he was looking for. His eyes wide and breathing shallow. He was about to shut the door and leave when she looked right at him and caused him to stop in his stride to leave. He stared into her glazed Azure eyes and watched her push the man back only to start riding him at her own pace.

'_Does she want me to...watch...?'_

She looked back at Zane and moaned out, her eyes closing tightly. He couldn't watch any longer as he shut the door and walked briskly to his own room that was...

'_Professor Kagome Higurashi...'_

...right next to the woman whom he had just witnessed having sexual intercourse with a man he didn't know.

"Ah! _Mr. Truesdale_, I see you noticed your neighboring fellow staff. I was hoping you could help her out as much as possible around the Academy." Zane's eyes widened at Chancellor Sheppard's words. He calmed down and nodded his head respectfully.

"A wonderful idea Chancellor Sheppard, I would be happy to. For now though, I think a little sleep would be nice."

"Long day Mr. Truesdale?"

"It's been...slightly vexing...but nothing a nights rest wont hopefully cure." Chancellor Sheppard gave a hearty laugh before nodding and walking off.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome pulled herself off of the man as he started pulsating inside of her. Grasping him tightly in her hand she placed her lips at the head before taking it in fully and moving tongue around the sides. He let his load fill her mouth as her eyes twinkled slightly. He suddenly looked pale and weak.

'_Kaiba was stronger then this man. He didn't weaken for at least three rounds...and his essence tasted much richer...this is nothing but...third rate. I will have to make due with this until...a later time.'_

She lapped it all up before standing and making her way to the changing rooms and the showers, they were also on the roof on two separate buildings, men and women. She quickly washed up before returning outside and dressing. The man still lay weak on the stone roof. She walked over to him and looked him in the eyes, her azure orbs darkening as she spoke.

"_Dress and leave back to wherever you work. You will forget me when you wake up tomorrow." _She watched him stand pathetically and dress before walking into the Academy and down the steps. She waited for him to exit the Academy and watched him walk to his helicopter that held the tank and get in. He started it up and she watched it rise before leaving the island. She smiled before walking to her room.

**-x-x-x-**

Zane heard the neighboring rooms' door shut and stood from his chair at his desk where he had been making a syllabus for the first month of classes.

He opened his own door and moved to hers, not even knocking he opened the door before shutting it quickly.

"_You can come in Mr. Truesdale."_ He heard a slight mocking in her tone and frowned but entered none the less.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at Zane with amusement apparent on her features. She turned back to the task at hand and continued looking for a nightgown. She wore nothing but a pair of black undergarments. Nothing fancy, no lace, no silk...but with her body and complexion, nothing else was needed.

"Did you...need something?" She asked as she pulled a light silky blue night gown out that stopped high above her knees but covered all of her intimate parts. It had a slit on the left that went to her hip and dark blue lace that lined the bottom and V-neck that stopped at the string like straps. She faced the closet, her back to Zane who was glaring at her. Moving her hands behind her back she unhooked her bra and removed it from her form before slipping the silky material over her head and letting it fall around her form. She turned to Zane and smiled, tossing her bra to her desk chair and watching it fall over the back of the chair.

"That kind of behavior is not permitted in the Academy."

"Oh?"

"..."

She smiled and walked closer to him. He stepped back uncertainly and watched her warily. "Mr. Kaiba did mention that some people may be against me doing this but I had so hopped that you wouldn't have been one of them." His eyes widened at that.

"Mr. Kaiba?!"

"Yes. You see, I need to do...well, you saw. If I don't I get real sick and eventually I'll die."

"I doubt it."

"Don't believe me? Well I have no intention of proving it. I will continue with what I'm doing, you can either join me or...go against me..." She leaned in close to him, her face next his, her breath hot against his skin. _"The choice...is yours."_ She whispered enticingly.

Zane was solidified with those words. He had been the previous top student and hadn't gotten there by dating or sleeping around. He had never been on a date with a female, no kisses or soft touches...the only female he had really hung out with was Alexis and she was just a friend. He felt Kagome's lips against his skin, scorching hot down the trail of kisses and light bites she left. He once more ran. Opening the door before it could go much further, he left her smiling as she shut the door at the same time his own door shut.

'_This one...will be mine...my own...little...pet...' _She thought as she climbed into bed and let sleep take her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope this clarified everything for you, of course, age and profile questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please tell me you guys read my new A/N: note at the top too. READ and REVIEW!!! Please and Sankyu!!! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Day**

* * *

_**The Art of Seduction**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Seduction: The practice of ensnaring your victim in a web of lies, leading them through the carefully laid out paths. Until they are lost in the obsidian downward gradient of lust and hate, passion and illusions. Kagome Higurashi... Substitute Teacher and New Swim Coach at Duel Academy**_

_**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/?/?/?/?/ect…**_

_**Genre – Romance / Alternate Universe / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Excessive Language)**_

_**A/N: **__**This story is a DARK SEDUCTION FIC!!! Kagome is going to be PAIRED with ANY ONE person! It's a story about manipulation and such. Has anyone EVER seen Bible Black???? It will be similar to that!**_

_With that said allow me to give a few story warnings._

_**+-+-+**__**WARNING:**__** Strong Sexual Humiliation, RAPE, Blackmail, M&S Bondage, YAOI, YURI, (Whatever you call sex between a man and a woman in anime...-_-), GROUPIES and Dark Manipulation!!! A LOT MORE!!!!!+-+-+**_

_NOTE: This story will be part of an ongoing series with multiple other Anime's, in which a few characters from this story…will appear in other stories. This series is what is known as an Aniverse Series. It means you are using multiple anime's throughout the series. I hope you all enjoy._

_Also, before I forget, the dress she is wearing can be found at the top of my profile page._

_**A/N: +-+-+NEW NOTE+-+-+**_

_**A little something you all might like. Kagome's Duel Deck...can be found at my livejournal. The website is on my Fanfiction profile. These are cards that I spent forever making, so it's not like my other stories where I just use the regular Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I hope you all approve. I even printed them into a real deck! ^_^''**_

_**Also, there are four sets, so when you get to my livejournal, scroll down to see each set, don't click, there slide shows, well...unless you click the next or previous, or pause button...Anyways, please check them out. You'll need to for the next chapter.**_

_**The First Day...**_

"_**Not now Jaden."**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Passion..._

_Is the element in which we live._

_Without it..._

_We hardly vegetate._

**-x-x-x-**

**(7:50 a.m)**

Kagome had been up since 6:00, having gone to bed earlier then she normally did. She had quickly washed up and eaten before dressing in a pair of blue wash Aphrodite jeans, a white tank, her blue obelisk uniform jacket that she left unbuttoned and a pair of white sneakers. Her hair was up in a messy bun as she fiddled with a stray strand of hair while she finished writing out her class plans. She had gone over the class curriculum that Crowler had so kindly left for her and skimmed through the books so she had some sort of Idea what she was supposed to be teaching.

She sighed in content after making her syllabus and stretched her arms.

"I know all of this, I thought he would be teaching something different, but it's really just the basics and rules of dueling...techniques, decks, card types, different attributes, fusions, combo's and such."

She heard the door slid open and turned to see a boy with black hair and a black trench coat that flared out a bit walk in. He paid no attention to her which...somewhat annoyed her. She frowned and watched him take a seat before clearing her throat. He glanced up at her and looked surprised.

"Professor, why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same, it isn't time for class to start yet Mr. ..." She looked down at the seating charts and to the seat he sat in. _'Chazz Princeton...He's actually pretty cute. He holds the same air around him that Kaiba and Zane. Should be fun...' _"Mr. Princeton."

"I came early. I wasn't expecting you to be here yet though."

"Why not, this is my class...right?" She closed her binder with her syllabus in it.

"Well...yes, but Dr. Crowler wouldn't arrive until a few minutes before class started."

"Oh..." She stood up with a smile and walked up the steps towards his seat. "Mr. Princeton, I'm not sure if you've noticed but..." She leaned down and placed her elbows on the desk next to his, her chin was on her interlaced fingers. "I'm not Dr. Crowler." She stood up straight and walked back down the steps and back to her desk. Chazz stared at her, momentarily stunned at the small talk that had just occurred.

"..."

Kagome held back a laugh at the astonished look. "Sorry, I'm still a teen so I get a little playful at times, you'll have to forgive me. For the time being though, could you help me place the mandatory Duel Basics Textbook on each desk?" He shook himself and stood up. Walking down the steps in a quite and steady stride, he moved to the window where a large stack of books were piled, taking five at a time he placed one on each desk. When he finished up he sat back down and remained silent. Before too long students started filing into the classroom.

**-x-x-x-**

**(8:05 a.m)**

The bell rang signaling the start of class and Kagome took roll call. When she finished she let loose a sigh. "Has anyone seen young Mr. Truesdale and Jaden?"

"Their still asleep." Someone said in a yellow jacket.

"You are...Bastion Misawa...right?" He nodded. "Well then, you're a second year here...yet one of the brightest in the class. Alright, I'll be right back. Could you come up here for a second and read the first chapter of the Dueling Basic's Textbook. Everyone, if I'm not back when he's done open your books to pages 26 and answer the questions 1 through 12. Thank you Mr. Misawa." She smiled before walking swiftly out the room and towards the Slifer dorms.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Slifer dorms)**

Jaden lay out cold on his bed...blankets sprawled out across the bed and on the floor. A loud pounding sounded on the door and he fell out of bed in surprise.

"Huh?! What?! Who's there?" He called out in his boxers on the floor. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

"_JADEN YUKI! GET UP NOW! YOU'RE LATE FOR CLASS!"_

His eyes widened and he pulled his uniform pants on, shaking Syrus as he did so.

"Sy, Sy wake up!" A murmur came from beneath the pillow of his roommate.

"Jaden, what's wrong?"

"We're late!"

"We're always late."

"No, we are late to my cousins' first class!" He pulled his black shirt on and red Slifer jacket over it before pulling on his tinny shoes and pulling Syrus out of bed.

"WAH! JADEN!!"

"Sy, I have to hurry, she's waiting outside the door, so get dress."

Syrus felt his eyes widen before rushing around the room and dressing accordingly.

Jaden opened the door and saw Kagome glaring at him.

"You didn't tell me that you would be working at Duelist Academy. When did this all happen?"

"Oh, you know. I got in touch with Sesshoumaru and he said he had a birthday present for me. Next thing I know I'm on a jet ride to Kaiba corps. Then I'm handed a personalized deck, all cards registered but I am the only one with these cards, no one else has them. Well, anyways, after I met Kaiba and...got to know him better...he offered me a job and I requested a position as swim coach and he agreed as long as I subbed for Professor Crowler as well. Now here I am..."

"Wait...does he know about―"

"Alright! I'm ready Jay!" Syrus interrupted the two as he cam out in his Slifer red uniform jacket.

"Yes Jaden, Kaiba is aware of my...situation. So is Zane, but I don't think he really believes me. You think you could..."

"I don't think I can. I mean...this is Zane we're talking about. Besides...I don't think I should talk to him about that. Why do you want him to know anyways?" He asked, the three were running back to the school. Syrus didn't say anything, not quite sure as to what they were talking about.

"Because, Zane is going to my pet, mine, only for me."

Jaden laughed at his cousin's ambitious attitude. Syrus looked pale.

"Wait, Jaden...Jaden what is she talking about?"

"Oh don't worry Sy. That's a good thing. It means she isn't going to wear him out." Syrus frowned but didn't ask anything else. The arrived to her class and walked in to see Bastion sitting in her seat reading out of the text book.

"―ven though _"Imperial Rebellion"_ is supposed to negate all Magic, its effect is ignored first since we are resolving the chain backwards.  
When both players agree that there are no more cards to play, the Chain is said to be ended.  
Once a Chain ends no more cards may be played after it.  
The Chain resolves backwards, all the way to the first action that was played.  
This action cannot be chained or re-started again."

"Good job, thank you Mr. Misawa."

"What was he reading?" Kagome bopped Jaden on the head.

"If you had been in class when the bell rang, I'm sure you would have been here to hear it. Now sit down, both of you."

"Right, hey Kags, you mentioned―"

"Not now." She interrupted, a pout forming on his lips. "If you want to tell me something, wait until after class."

"Yeah, yeah." He sat down and laid his head down. A hand shot up from the seat next to Bastion.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"How old are you? You look to cute to be any older then 20."

Jaden sat up and looked over to the boy he had played tennis with the year before. "Her age isn't important to you." He said.

"Alright, better question, why are you so close to Jaden Yuki?"

"He is my younger cousin. Also, I'm 19. No more questi―"

"Wait! One more question." This time it was Bastion. "Forgive me but, if I may inquire. What kind of deck do you duel with?"

"Since it has to do with questions, I'll answer. I have a Fantasy deck. You know...Fairies, Dragons and Elementals. However, none of the cards I have can be found anywhere. You can only look them up on the Duel cards registration database."

"Could you clarify for me, how exactly you got a deck of unknown card that we are not capable of getting?"

"Everyone here should know who Seto Kaiba and Sesshoumaru Taisho are right, well, Mr. Kaiba and Sesshoumaru got together and made the personalized deck for my birthday. I'm sure that with time these cards will become public, but for now, consider them like the Egyptian god cards. Now, onto class, Mr. Misawa, you were reading the next chapter. Does that mean it's safe to assume that everyone understands the first chapter and has already answered the following questions?"

"Yes Ma'am." He said, standing from his seat. "I went ahead and read the second chapter."

"That's fine, thank you Mr. Misawa. Now, can anyone tell me the exact Structure of a Duel Monster card?"

She watched as more then half the classes' hands shot up. She pointed to Syrus who hadn't raised his hand. He stood up nervously. "The card structure, starting from the top begins with the Name or Title of the card, then the Attribute or Species. Next is the star level, and then below that is the background. Beneath the background is the Effect or Effects, then to the right of that is the Attack and Defense points."

"Good job Mr. Truesdale. Why didn't you raise your hand when you knew the answer?"

"I...uh..." He started shaking when all the eyes in class turned to face him.

"That's enough Mr. Truesdale. You may sit down now."

"Uh, yes ma'am."

She continued teaching but glanced about her class room, taking names while they answered the questions for the second chapter out loud. She looked down at her list with a twinkle in her eyes.

_Chazz Princeton_

_Bastion Misawa_

_Syrus Truesdale (Has a confidence problem)_

The only three that had managed to catch her attention. 'Syrus...Truesdale. Zane Truesdale, they must be brothers. I will have to be careful with the little one, but a confidence boost will do the kid some good. He's also Jay's friend...' She mentally sighed but smiled at her class anyways.

**-x-x-x-**

**(11:00)**

Her third class had just been dismissed. She was happy that the first and second years had conjoined classes, it meant she wouldn't have another class.

_Chazz Princeton_

_Bastion Misawa_

_Syrus Truesdale (Has a confidence problem)_

_Alexis Rhodes_

_Aster Phoenix_

_Jesse Anderson_

"Such a small list. Perhaps those two girls that hang out with Miss. Rhodes will be a good addition. Or perhaps I should take the whole school." She said to herself as she walked down the hall. Student's looked in her direction but only stared in confusion.

"Kag's!"

"Not now Jay...hm, I still need to convince Zane too. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Kag's!"

"Not now Jaden." He pouted once more as she continued to talk out loud to herself.

**-x-x-x-**

**(SWIM CLASS)**

After lunch Kagome made her way up the steps to the roof where kids were already filing out to the pool with their swim suits in hand.

"Alright, first things first, boys and girls will be split up. Boy's go get dressed, girls we're going to do a quick stretch for basic warm up's. Boy's you have five minutes." They nodded and entered the small building with the men's sign on it.

"Amazing, you must be the hottest teacher on campus." Kagome's eyes widen at the bold statement and she turned to see...

"ATTICUS! She is our teacher, show some respect!" Kagome looked between Alexis and...Atticus before smiling.

"Siblings?" She asked.

"Yes, this is my little sister. Isn't she cute? Now run along little sister and let big brother talk with his hot coach." Alexis looked embarrassed by her brothers actions, she watched along with the others as he wrapped an arm around their teachers shoulders and walked off with her. She laughed at something he said and they made their way to the side of the pool, she gave Atticus a little shove and watched as he fell in right as the door opened to reveal Zane standing there with a piece of paper.

"You have a duel request."

"What?"

She walked over to Zane and took the request before reading it. She rolled her eyes and looked to Jaden he stood behind her with a grin.

"Jay, what is the meaning of this?"

"You have a Duel Deck that NO ONE has, or can even get the cards in it. I WANT TO DUEL YOU! I have to!" She sighed.

"If you must, then tomorrow. We will have our duel in the dueling arena. Say...5:00 p.m.?"

"It's a duel then! YEAH!" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"But only on one condition!"

"Eh?"

"We play with split decks."

"Split decks?"

"Yes."

"I think I've heard of this. Both duelists split their decks and they choose half of the deck on the other duelist side and vice versa. Kind of like a Split and Swap, right?" Bastion asked.

"Actually, that's exactly right. The game is called Split and Swap."

"Ah, cool! So I get to play with a few of your cards too?"

"Yes, but, I should warn you, sharing has always been a habit of mine. My cards are fit with my personality, so be careful what you play. Now, it's time for class." She saw the girls start the stretches on the dry erase board that she had set up, then saw Zane turn and start walking off.

"Oh, Zane. Did you think about what I said? If my words are to implausible then perhaps, Jaden will be of some help. He knows of my condition, he also knows my personality. He can answer any of your questions. Even Mr. Kaiba can."

"..." Zane turned his head to her and closed his eyes before opening them and walking out the door and back to the office where he had originally been.

"See you around. Alright, girls, head inside and change into your swimsuits. Boys, five minute stretch, now."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Wah, I'm done with this chapter. Please read and review to show that you love me! ^_^''**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Split and Swap**

* * *

_**The Art of Seduction**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Seduction: The practice of ensnaring your victim in a web of lies, leading them through the carefully laid out paths. Until they are lost in the obsidian downward gradient of lust and hate, passion and illusions. Kagome Higurashi... Substitute Teacher and New Swim Coach at Duel Academy**_

_**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/?/?/?/?/ect…**_

_**Genre – Romance / Alternate Universe / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Excessive Language)**_

_**A/N: **__**This story is a DARK SEDUCTION FIC!!! Kagome is going to be PAIRED with ANY ONE person! It's a story about manipulation and such. Has anyone EVER seen Bible Black???? It will be similar to that!**_

_With that said allow me to give a few story warnings._

_**+-+-+**__**WARNING:**__** Strong Sexual Humiliation, RAPE, Blackmail, M&S Bondage, YAOI, YURI, (Whatever you call sex between a man and a woman in anime...-_-), GROUPIES and Dark Manipulation!!! A LOT MORE!!!!!+-+-+**_

_NOTE: This story will be part of an ongoing series with multiple other Anime's, in which a few characters from this story…will appear in other stories. This series is what is known as an Aniverse Series. It means you are using multiple anime's throughout the series. I hope you all enjoy._

_Also, before I forget, the dress she is wearing can be found at the top of my profile page._

_**A/N: +-+-+NEW NOTE+-+-+**_

_**A little something you all might like. Kagome's Duel Deck...can be found at my livejournal. The website is on my Fanfiction profile. These are cards that I spent forever making, so it's not like my other stories where I just use the regular Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I hope you all approve. I even printed them into a real deck! ^_^''**_

_**Also, there are four sets, so when you get to my livejournal, scroll down to see each set, don't click, there slide shows, well...unless you click the next or previous, or pause button...Anyways, please check them out. You'll need to for the next chapter.**_

_**A Duel Between Cousins**_

_**SPLIT & SWAP**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Pursuit and seducti__on_

_Are the essences of sexu__ality._

_It's part of the sizzle._

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked around the duel stadium. It was filled to the brim practically. Jaden wasn't there yet, which was both surprising and expected. Finally, she heard someone yelling in the hallways.

"_HOLD ON!!! I'M HERE, I'M HERE!!!_ I'M HERE!_"_ She watched Jaden run into the stadium. He jumped onto the stage, completely out of breath.

"What took you so long, its 5:12..."

"I forgot my deck in my dorm room."

"...alright, well then, let's start." She opened a black leather pouch and pulled her deck out. Walking up to him, Bastion brought up a small tray and they both split their decks and placed the cards on them in two split piles.

"You first." Jaden took one of the two decks on her side and she then took one on his side before taking the remaining deck on her side and him doing the same with the remaining deck on his side. They shuffled their decks and kagome smiled. "Good luck, I won't go easy on you."

Jaden smiled as she walked back to her side, Bastion walked off the stage and placed the tray down before taking the mic.

"**This will be a Split and Swap Duel, both Duelists will start out with the mandatory 5000 Life Points and the rules are the same as any normal Duel. Playing with half of your own deck, and half of your opponents' deck, make sure the decks have been shuffled, and begin!"**

"Let's Duel!"

"Get your Game on!"

Kagome chuckled at his game line, pulling five cards from her duel disk, another popped out for her and she glanced over her cards.

'_Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, a flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy.'_' She looked up and saw her cousin with a grin.

"You first?"

"No way! Aunt Rea always says Ladies First. So...Ladies...First."

Kagome nodded. She played one of her own cards in the face down position, and then placed Burstinatrix in play.

"...go ahead, Jaden."

"Right...! I play Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode! Bladedge, attack Burstinatrix!"

"..." Kagome smiled at her cousins' rash action. Bladedge rushed forward and brought down its bladed arms on Burstinatrix. Kagome flipped her face down card over and a girl in miko garbs appeared before the Elemental Hero Bladedge and placed her hands in front of her, a five point star appeared with a sutra on each point between her and Elemental Hero Bladedge. Elemental Hero Bladedge froze in place and the girl closed her eyes in a meditative trance as she chanted silently.

"What!"

"Jaden let me introduce you to the first card of mine to be played on the field. Elements Bound, when me or my cards are attacked by an elemental monster, fire, water, earth and wind, the monster is bound until my trap is destroyed. If the monster isn't an elemental, it returns to the bottom of my deck and the attack continues. You are famous for your elemental hero deck...Jay."

"I guess I didn't do the necessary research on your deck, huh..." Jaden laughed a bit. He placed two cards face down and Kagome stared at the one on the left.

"No, you didn't. I hope you don't intend to trap me...with my own cards Jaden Len Yuki." Jaden blushed and looked down at his cards.

"It's your turn. No more talking."

Kagome noticed the cheering behind Jaden, and some chuckling to. She glanced to her left, Zane, Chazz, Bastion, Alexis, Syrus and Atticus stood off to the side, watching the battle intently. Well, Syrus was cheering his friend on, the others were watching. "Jay, this battle...is about to take a turn for the worst...for you. First, let me play a magic card in the face up position, Dragons Unite allows me to fuse together any two dragons of the same attack and defense. So, I choose the two already in my hand, Red Fire Dragon and White Frost Dragon, before that though, I will use their special ability, and watch that pretty number on your screen drop a thousand points." Jaden's eyes widened as his 5000 dropped to 4000. "My dragons have the ability to inflict 500 points of damage to my opponents life points when called out. Now, using my Dragons Unite, I fuse them together." Gasps of amazement and awe circled the stadium. Her once all red dragon fused together in a mix of colors with her once a white dragon, forming a much larger, two headed dragon in mostly white with red lining its large expanded wings. "I will now play a card in the face down position and end my turn with that."

"...How many attack points does that thing have?" Jaden asked.

"Funny you should ask. Separate, the attack points were 1900 and their defense were 1300. Now, my Two Headed White Fire Dragon is 3800 attack points and 2600 defense."

"Why didn't you attack me then?"

"A draw back of them having such a high attack and defense, I can't use them during the turn I use to fuse them together."

"Oh...my turn then..." He placed two more cards down and flipped over one of his other faced down cards. Kagome's Life Points dropped from 5000 to 4700. He ended his turn with that.

"You have quite a firewall there, am I right to assume, that at least one of those is my Dragon Blocker?" Everyone turned to Jaden who said nothing. "Oh, your not that transparent, it's just the card that I would play. The Dragon Blocker stops the attack of any dragon on the field when activated. Well, you won't get to use her. I flip over, Savior's Warp Hole; she get's rid of all cards on my opponent's side of the field, including your trap and magic cards."

"What! No..." The three remaining cards vanished.

"Sadly, any cards under the influence of my own cards, are not affected...Elemental Hero Bladedge is still safe."

"Yeah...but I'm not."

"True, Two Headed White Fire Dragon, attack his life points, directly!"

Jaden moved a step back as the dragon flapped its wings and hovered before opening both sharp teeth filled jaws and letting out two blasts of fire, Jaden blocked himself with his arms out of natural instincts. His life points took the damage, 4000 dropped quickly down to 200.

"Jaden!"

"Not good."

"Kagome has more skills then she appears to have."

"Like a geode, made to look like an ordinary rock, only to have a crystal inside." Alexis said. Her brother leaned on her with his elbow on her shoulder; he almost fell when she shrugged him off. "Atticus, if you are so bored why don't yo go do something else."

"You mistaken my actions dear sister, I'm amused."

"...how?"

"She's playing with him. She could have won within her first and second turn, the cards she chose, was from her original hand."

"Wha―"

"She's making him work for his win, but will it be a real victory if she lets him win."

"Zane..." Alexis looked at the once student now professor that stood next to her. "Perhaps there is another reason for dragging the match on. She is a teacher after all; perhaps this is her way of teaching Jaden, since he does fail to pay attention in actual lessons."

"Yes, you have a point there."

"Jay, I place one more card down in the face down position before ending my turn."

"...I play one of your cards, Universal Light."

"How kind of you."

"Obviously you are aware that it adds 1000 life points to both you and me."

"You are correct, you managed to hold off the game another two turns or so. Can you keep that up though?"

"...I don't know, but I sure as heck won't give up!" He placed a card in attack mode. "Since you are so fond of fusion, I'll use your own cards in a fusion too."

Kagome frowned as he held two cards up and turned them to face her, she sighed and smiled. "It won't do you any good Jay; the attack points aren't enough to take out my dragon."

He placed them on the field and everyone watched as a girl and two ice dragons appeared only for a glow to surround them and two larger ice dragons appeared with the same girl wearing different armor and clothing. "You're right, it isn't enough to take out your dragon. But it is exactly right to take out my monster."

"What..." She looked at the bound monster as the Evolution – Darkness of the Ice Dragon's attacked his monster, Elemental Hero Bladedge. His life points once again dropped, this time to 900. "Why did you...Ah!"

"Wow, you must really know your deck. You are right. However, I'm missing one important piece to my plan, so first...The Caged Collection. This card, as I'm sure you know, prevents you from attacking me with monsters on the field for three turns, negating any and all attack from monsters you add after this card is placed down as well for as long as this card is in the face up position." He said as he flipped a card face up. An albino girl stood with a bird cage held out in one hand, a cage appeared around Kagome and she sighed in annoyance. Jaden went to say something but rethought that action as she glared coldly at him.

"Uh, hehe, your turn Kags."

"..." She pulled her cards and smiled. "I will place one card face down and end my turn."

"Eh? Okay, then I will now send my evolution dragon to the grave yard and with...ah, actually, I change my mind, a different card will end this battle."

'_Go for it Jay, let's see who ends this battle in the end.'_

"I play, Demonic Servitude, I now take your Two Headed White Fire Dragon as my own monster, and with that, I will have him attack you directly. Go White Fire Dragon, attack her life points!"

Kagome looked at her field as the dragon turned against her and attacked, her eyes shadowed by her hair. The attacked phased through her...nothing. She gave a small laugh causing everyone to turn to her. "I hope you had a backup plan Jay."

"Uh..." Jaden watched her Life Points, nothing changing. Suddenly a girl appeared on a weird **T **shaped piece of metal, nails through her feet and hands as she made a **T **with her body. Her white dress and white long hair blew ferociously with a heavy wind before settling.

"Forced Sacrifice, your attack on me, deals any damage that I would have taken, to your life points. You only had 900 Life Points left Jay, you have none now. If you know your math, you are down -2900."

"HEY! Negatives don't count in Dueling!"

"Good thing to." His classmates laughed at that, she smiled and picked her cards from the play field and jumped down from the stage. Jaden followed after her and they went through their decks making sure to give back the right cards.

"Jaden, you played exceedingly well, better then when you were childish and naive."

"Hey! What do you mean _when_ _I was childish and naïve_?"

"He has a point." Atticus said, walking up to them, "He still is childish and naïve."

Kagome smiled and handed five cards to Jaden; he took them in confusion and looked at them. "They were meant as a birthday gift, but sadly I was at Kaiba corps at that time, so I couldn't give them to you."

"Wind Elemental, Water Elemental, Fire Elemental, Earth Elemental and Elemental Summon."

"Awesome Jay! Can I see one?" Syrus took the Fire Elemental that was handed to him and read out loud. "While this card is in the face up position all Fire attribute Fairy or Beast type monsters receive a 500 ATK bonus."

"The same with the Water Elemental, only for water attribute." Atticus said.

"Earth attribute for the Earth Elemental." Alexis held out the card she was looking over.

"Wind for the Wind Elemental. These are awesome cards; their all 2400 attack but their defenses are all 0." Chazz handed back the Wind Elemental to Jaden like the others did.

Zane held the Elemental Summon. "When this card is played you are allowed to summon one of the four Elemental's by sacrificing two 5 star or lower monsters of the same attribute being summoned." He gave the card another look as he moved out of the way of the students as they headed for their classes. He gave the card back to Jaden who added them to his deck.

"Kags, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll come to classes on time." She popped him on the back of the head, smiling at him as he rubbed a bump forming on his head.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat in her class, silence hovered in the air as her class did a review exam of last semester. Throughout the two hour class, students came up and placed their papers in the dropbox on her desk.

The bell rang a few minutes later, at this point everyone was whispering silently. They stood as their voices grew and grabbed their bags, leaving as they said goodbye to their teacher. Kagome stretched and laid her head on the desk.

"_Shit!"_ Her head was spinning; her lack of the essence was starting to get to her.

"You okay?" Kagome jumped and turned, Zane was leaning against her wall, the door was shut and locked and in his hands were a hand full of papers, most likely from his own classes Review Exams.

"When did you get here?"

"When your class was filing out."

"Oh...yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look it, your paling..." He walked up to her and placed his hand on her forehead, then her cheek. "You're burning up," He frowned when she leaned into his touch.

"Your touch...it's cool..."

He stared at her as her eyes fell shut. He moved his hand from her cheek and placed his paper work down, picking her now unconscious form up, he carried her to the door, carefully unlocking the door and opening it before taking her to her room...which...was locked.

**-Sigh-**

He glanced at his door and opened it, walking inside he laid her down on his bed before leaving and locking his door behind him. He walked back to her classroom where Jaden was still sleeping in his seat, he hadn't noticed at all when he'd walked in. He sat down at her desk and started grading his and her class papers.

'_What am I doing...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Please regard me kindly and read and review! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Art of Seduction**_

Written by: JadeFoxxx (AKA: Devil-Babe-911)

_**Summary – Seduction: The practice of ensnaring your victim in a web of lies, leading them through the carefully laid out paths. Until they are lost in the obsidian downward gradient of lust and hate, passion and illusions. Kagome Higurashi... Substitute Teacher and New Swim Coach at Duel Academy**_

_**Anime – Yu-Gi-Oh GX/InuYasha**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/?/?/?/?/ect…**_

_**Genre – Romance / Alternate Universe / Supernatural**_

_**Rated – M (Medium Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Blood and Gore) (Excessive Language)**_

_**A/N: **__**This story is a DARK SEDUCTION FIC!!! Kagome is going to be PAIRED with ANY ONE person! It's a story about manipulation and such. Has anyone EVER seen Bible Black???? It will be similar to that!**_

_With that said allow me to give a few story warnings._

_**+-+-+**__**WARNING:**__** Strong Sexual Humiliation, RAPE, Blackmail, M&S Bondage, YAOI, YURI, (Whatever you call sex between a man and a woman in anime...-_-), INCEST, GROUPIES and Dark Manipulation!!! A LOT MORE!!!!!+-+-+**_

_NOTE: This story will be part of an ongoing series with multiple other Anime's, in which a few characters from this story…will appear in other stories. This series is what is known as an Aniverse Series. It means you are using multiple anime's throughout the series. I hope you all enjoy._

_Also, before I forget, the dress she is wearing can be found at the top of my profile page._

_**A/N: +-+-+NEW NOTE+-+-+**_

_**A little something you all might like. Kagome's Duel Deck...can be found at my livejournal. The website is on my Fanfiction profile. These are cards that I spent forever making, so it's not like my other stories where I just use the regular Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I hope you all approve. I even printed them into a real deck! ^_^''**_

_**Also, there are four sets, so when you get to my livejournal, scroll down to see each set, don't click, there slide shows, well...unless you click the next or previous, or pause button...Anyways, please check them out.**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**WARNING: BIG TIME LEMON!!!!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**A Quarter to Seduction**_

**-x-x-x-**

_Passivism is as seductive as Ecstasy__._

**-x-x-x-**

'_This feeling...'_ Kagome wanted so badly to get up, but she couldn't even manage to open her eyelids, much less move her fingers or feet. _'I held out too long...I had thought 'Lester' would have at least held me off for another day or so...'_ Kagome could feel the lack of the essence taking effect on her. Tremors struck her body furiously and left her in a haze of panic and dread._ 'I can't even get up to consume the essence of a third class provider.'_ Kagome let her weakened self be taken over by sleep as her mind went blank.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 Hour Later with Zane)**

Zane glanced up at the sound of yawning. "Finally up?"

"Hm?" Jaden glanced around and frowned. "Why are you in Kagome's classroom?"

"Grading, she wasn't looking well, so I laid her down in bed so she could get some rest."

"Not feeling well?" Jaden's brows furrowed before he stood up with his bag and made his way to Zane.

"What is it?" Zane asked without looking up from the last few papers he had left.

"She told me that she told you about...her...condition..."

"Jaden, if she talked you into this, I would advise not ―"

"Shut up!"

Zane looked at Jaden in surprise. The boy's eyes were hidden by his dual colored hair and his fists were clenched tightly as he shook. "She was nine years old...I was only eight at that time, and I didn't understand what was going on until a few years later. Kagome had been hanging out with some really shady people, and they did something to her...I'm not sure how...I don't know why...but she needs some kind of essence to survive...I know this...because..." Jaden's voice became softer, now more nervous rather than his usual confident demeanor. "She almost died...in my own arms...she almost died!"

Zane's eyes widened momentarily.

"I felt myself being drained of energy as I held my cousin, right in front of her friends. They took off...afraid that they might have killed her. I almost died too that day. She didn't know how to control it back then, and almost took all I had. I remember waking up in a hospital room with Kagome crying about it being her fault that I was there."

Zane went to say something when Jaden continued. "She refuses to suck energy out, because she is afraid that she'll seriously hurt someone...so...through sexual pleasure, she chose to live." Jaden stared Zane hard in the eyes, "If she dies because you didn't want to _believe_ her...I _will_ kill you." Jaden walked out of the room and off to lunch.

Zane looked down at the last of his ungraded papers. He stood up in a slow but fluid movement. Leaving the papers on Kagome's desk, he made his way to his room but stopped at the door; his hand rested on the cool knob of his door.

'_...I'm not really buying into this...'_ His hand tightened around the door knob before he finally gave into temptation, or perhaps it was just curiosity...he wasn't sure himself.

He walked inside and closed and locked his door behind him. His eyes trailed over the unmoved blankets of his bed and up to the trembling form of the girl who lair beneath the blankets. He placed his hand on her forehead and immediately pulled away at the sudden dizzy spell. He leaned down to kiss her, but a hand stopped him.

"_Don't..."_

"You've tried so hard to get me into your bed...why have you changed your mind?"

Her eyelids opened and she looked him in the eyes. _"Not like this..."_ She forced herself to sit up. _"You have supplied me with a sufficient amount of energy; I don't want to hurt you though."_

"..." Zane took her hand in his and held tightly as she tried to pull it away.

"Zane...Zane!...ZANE!" She pushed him back so that she was straddling him on his bed. "STOP! PLEASE...stop..."

He stared at her in pure shock. "I'm sorry," He moved to get up but she wouldn't let him.

"Zane...listen to me carefully." She opened her eyes once more and turned them to his. "I don't want to wake up to the body of someone again. I was so scared when I woke up to Jaden's pale form. He was hardly breathing...I...I don't want that; I wan―" Her eyes widened at the sudden feel of Zane's lips on hers.

He pulled back after a few seconds, "Use me..."

"Use...you..." Her eyes slowly closed when he leaned in and kissed her again, tears seeped through her lashes and silently she cried. _'I didn't want...to use you.'_

Kagome knew he wouldn't listen to her. His mind had been filled with her past, and his heart was confused. She knew he was innocent, and had never been in a relationship, sexual, emotional or otherwise. However...with every touch, ever graze of his fingertips against her skin that was becoming more and more visible with each passing moment...she found herself happy that he had pushed this...

Her obelisk jacket and top laid somewhere on the floor of his room and his hands...his warm, soft hands were roaming her slender abdomen. His lips trailed from her lips down her neck and to her collar bone where he nipped at her tender flesh, drawing out a cry of surprise.

Kagome knew how this night would end...and yet...she couldn't bring herself to complain.

'_Since this is his will...I can easily turn him...'_ She felt her body temperature rising and his hands moving lower to remove her jeans. Her half lidded eyes followed his movements as he through the bottoms elsewhere in the room before placing light kisses, nips and trailing his tongue from her navel to her bra. _"Zane,"_ Her voice came out raspy and seductive, _"Let me have you..."_

His eyes met hers and he answered her in the form of a passionate kiss with hazy eyes. His mind had gone blank with exhilaration and fervor. His tongue moved against her own tongue, grazing her walls and battling for a dominance she would no doubt win.

Kagome felt her blood boil with excitement, adrenalin coursed through her veins. She broke away from his kiss and began to suckle on the junction between his neck and shoulder. She heard him moan at the feel of her tongue against his flesh as he let his hands rove over her black cloth covered mounds; her own moans elicited from his touch. Taking his distraction, she sunk two sharp teeth into his neck causing him to gasp in shock and pain. She let her free hand that wasn't holding him in place, drop down between them and trail down his chest and to his lower regions. She played with his flavor, letting his blood run down her throat.

No, she wasn't a vampire or anything like that, but this was how she formed bonds with her pets. They had free will and such, but if she only willed them, they would honorably do as she ordered. Besides that, like she had with Seto Kaiba...she had wanted to taste his _true_ essence. He was like a savory red wine, rich, potent and strong...so much like Kaiba...this...this was her _type_.

Her hand rubbed against the fabric of his pants and she pulled back when she felt his already straining member.

"_Kagome~"_

She smiled enticingly as she drew him in for another kiss. Her fingers worked his belt and pants before she moved them over his pained staff. Her hand slipped beneath the waist band of his boxers, gripping his hard-on with her hand she hung on to his every cry and moan.

"Zane, you had been so against this...now, you are mine."

"Yes, I'm yours!" He groaned out.

"I'm glad you understand." She moved down his body and pulled his boxers off with his pants. "Zane," She stood up and pulled him with her as she climbed off the bed still wearing her black undergarments and garter. "I want you lie on your back for me," Kagome's eyes darkened with lust and her naturally sadistic instincts. "Good, now using your feet, try to remove my underwear." He did everything she told him, and with said sadistic nature, she brought her foot to his cock and began pressing as he brought his feet up to her thighs, stopping short at the sudden gratification she was bringing to his lower regions. "Don't stop now, or I'll never bring you to a release." He groaned his complaints and she pressed harder, using her toes to rub his length.

"AHHH!"

"See, you enjoy this kind of treatment." She pulled her toenails along the head of his penis and he cried out; his cheeks were flushed pink and his lips parted as his breathing became chaotic and wild. He brought his toes to her underwear straps before pulling them down as steadily as possible with an ever growing erection clearly on his mind.

"**Fuck! Kagome~"**

She smiled when she felt his erection pulse beneath her foot. Removing her toes from the head, she placed her foot back on the floor and watched him let a pained whimper escape his lips.

"You can't cum yet,"

He looked at her from where he laid on the floor. She brought her hands behind her back and undid the fastens' of her bra before she moved the straps tantalizingly slow down her arms and pulled the bra off completely. She climbed on top of him, her legs straddling his head as she leaned forward and placed her tongue at the center of his cock, pushing the tip of her tongue in and causing him to cry out in ecstasy at the feeling. She brought her tongue beneath the head of his shaft and nipped at his skin before trailing her tongue over in a dance of movements, she savored the succulent taste of his pre-cum before she took him in her mouth and started to deep throat her _pet_.

"**AH!"** His head was spinning, as she would pause every time he got too close to his release. He looked up in a haze of lust and stared at the soaking undergarments. Pulling the crotch aside, he brought his head up and let his tongue relish in the taste of the tormenting goddess tha hovered above him. He trailed his tongue over her clitoris and bit on it just enough to draw a moan from his tormenter, only causing the vibrations to draw him into an inescapable oblivion. The feel drew him past the line she had done so well to keep him behind. His cum filled her mouth and she swallowed quickly before she was forced to pull off before she choked on his cum. The white sticky substance caught her by surprise, not expecting so much to come out, she hadn't expected him to shoot the ongoing load on her chest and face.

His breathing had become erratic; trying to calm himself from the happenings from mere seconds ago. Kagome listened to his breathing, sticking her tongue out vaguely; she licked his cum from her lips.

"_K-Kagome,"_ His voice was soft; he was panting still.

Again however, he took her by surprise and continued licking her pussy of the juices, causing her to tingle, her body tremble and her breaths to come out short. She could barely believe he was still hot after that, and more shocking...he was still hard.

'_...this is going to be a long day...and as much as I really wish we could keep doing this...I HAVE CLASS IN TWELVE MINUTES!'_ Though, with each brush of the slick muscle, she was inclined to make an exception. The thought of Zane's sweat coated body moving against hers, his scent mingling with hers, his shaft not yet being _in_ her...was almost enough to keep her there. But the thought of getting either of them fired for not teaching, would mean not being there at all.

"Zane, we need to be quick, you have classes to teach, and so do I." She said as evenly as she possibly could, which was hard when he moved his tongue deep into the caverns of her maiden hood. Suddenly, the feel of a finger entering her asshole caused her to fall forward on her chest as he moved out from beneath her. He pulled his finger back out and licked at the puckered entrance. "Zane! Wha-AH!" Her voice sounded around him but he paid no mind to her as he let his tongue play with the hole. Adding two fingers into her pussy while he licked at her ass, he could feel her juices trickling out around his hands and dripping into a puddle on his carpet floor. He added another finger to her ass and her eyes widened, moans, cries, groans and sighs reverberated off the walls. She clawed at the carpet with her nails, trying to find something to hold onto. Kagome felt his member digging into her clitoris as he moved enough to elicit more sounds from her, letting sensations flood her senses.

Zane had removed his hand from her pussy so that he could position himself at her entrance and pushed in without giving her warning. His now free hand moved to her asshole where he guided two more fingers inside and began stretching her. She let out a cry of bliss and ecstasy, her pussy was throbbing and burning at the same time, his penis was being thrust deep inside of her with every movement, every inhale, exhale, pleasured cry, blissful sigh, **"ZANE!"** His cum was released into her womb; she felt her body shake at her own orgasm and relished the feeling of him deep inside her. _'N-no...'_ _**~huh~ ~huh~**__'H-he's...still so hard!'_ Kagome let her head drop forward and touch the ground; she shivered at the feel of Zane pulling out of her only to feel him rub his cock against her now fingerless asshole. "N-no...Zane. We h-have to―..." Her eyes widened as tears swelled in her eyes. She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe...her body shook and convulsed at the new feeling.

"This is your first time taking it in the ass?" He asked her as he began rocking his hips into her. Moving a little to sit down, he pulled her up and lifted her into a position he could use to move her up and down on his cock. She now faced him; his hands were on her hips as he pushed her limits to a new height. He felt her ass tighten around him groaned. "Kagome, you belong to me!"

Her eyes widened and for a moment, she felt the feeling of control take over her body before he suddenly pulled her down all the way, hitting a new spot. She through her head back and felt his lips take her left nipple in his mouth, biting the nipple and drawing cries of both pain and pleasure from her lips. Her right breast was bouncing with her movements and with one more drive inside...he came deep inside of her, watching her shake before him before he released his teeth of her nipple before removing her from his grip and pulling out as she fell limp to the floor.

'_Heh, h-he's more like...Kaiba...than I thought...three times...'_ She looked at him as he stood up, finally sedated. _'I...I can hardly move...'_ She made to push herself up only to fall back down. _'Another trait they share...h-his need to be in...control.'_ She felt his arms run beneath her as he lifted her up and placed her in his bed. "I have to go..."

"...I'll take over your class today; It's my free period anyways."

She felt him pull the covers over her body before grabbing hi clothes and walking to take a quick shower for the class he would need to be at...five minutes ago...

'_...oh well...I don't really care.'_ Her eyes closed and she felt sleep take her. Her body still tingled from the feelings had had initiated within her body. She knew that when she got up, she would have to clean both herself...and his sheets off the cum that still leaked from her entrances. Even with that knowledge, she wanted nothing more than to sleep and dream of the previous happenings with her..._pet_. That was another problem...he thought...he owned _her_; that, she would need to rectify.

But for now..._sleep_...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: WHOOHOOO! I hope you all enjoy! Please regard me kindly! Read and Review, Please and Sankyu!**


End file.
